Olvidame y sigue tu camino
by Candus98
Summary: Cada mañana te levantas y piensa que la vida nunca terminara pero no te imaginas que te la pueden arrebatar en un instante, así que, cumple tus sueños, demuestra tus sentimientos y no guardes rencores.
1. Chapter 1

_31 de octubre 2012_

_Llantos y penumbras en este lugar hay, por eso no sé espera a una chica de la edad de 14 años, tirada en el suelo, inmóvil y sin respirar. Hasta que… _

-¡Oye! Despierta, no es momento para descansar.

-(con voz débil) Pero.. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenida al mundo de los muertos. Mi nombre es Ayase Arisa yo te daré las instrucciones necesarias para poder adquirir tu nueva vida. Así que toma un papelito.

-Esto es un ¡error! ¿Dónde está Umi o Kotori?

-Lo lamento, ellas aún no están en mi lista. Tira de ahí para poder tomar el papelito.

Honoka aunque sigue en desacuerdo sigue las instrucciones

-¿Qué es esto? Solo hay un signo de interrogación.

-¡Oh! Este signo significa que no vas a poder adquirir tu nueva vida.

-Y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tienes dos soluciones. La primera es esperar a que se vacié este lugar y la señorita Toujou tomara en cuenta tu alma para asignarte una vida, pero eso nunca sucede, la segunda opción es ir al mundo de los vivos y solucionar los problemas que dejaste atrás.

-No entiendo yo era muy joven, merecía otra oportunidad.

-Lástima que mi hermana no tuvo piedad de ti ¿Qué tienes en contra de las parejas homosexuales? Sabes tu hermana es muy linda y agradable, pobre de ella realmente está pasando por un doloroso momento. Bueno has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, es mejor que te vayas.

_31 de octubre 2012_

_En un cementerio se ve a una joven arrodillada junto a su madre que llora desconsoladamente. _

-¡No mamá! esto no es justo, las dos pasamos por lo mismo. ¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir?

-No lose, esto no lo decido yo.

-Entonces ¿Quién? Como alguien puede ser tan cruel.

-Hija estoy segura que ella no desearía verte de esta forma.

-¡Mamá! ella prometió que siempre estaríamos juntas, y ahora ella me abandono.

-Tienes que dejarla ir

-¡No lo haré! La quiero conmigo.

-_No te preocupes Anju. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Yo te amo. Y no permitiré que te pase algo malo._

Enfrente de ellos una la pida que dice: _Descanse en paz Kira Tsubasa (1998-2013)_

_31 de octubre 2012_

_Se oyen llantos provenientes de dos chicas que no paran de discutir_

-¡Vete! Tú ya puedes partir. No tienes por qué quedarte y acompañarme en esto.

-¡No! Kayochin, no te abandonare. Estamos juntas en esto.

-No lo merezco, yo te metí en este problema y tengo que solucionarlo sola.

-Pero, yo no quiero estar sin Kayochin.

-Rin-chan debes irte. (Empieza alejarse de la chica)

-(le agarra del brazo) ¡No! Por favor déjame ir contigo, no quiero seguir sin ti, así que, ¡Iré contigo! ¡Iré con Kayochin!

Ya no tenía más palabras para seguir discutiendo así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir con ella.

-Rin-chan. Gracias (abraza a su amiga y ahora llora pero de felicidad)

-¡Nya! Entonces aquí ¡vamos!

La muerte se encontraba trabajando arduamente en algunos papeles.

-Vive, muere, vive, vive, muere, vive, muere, muere, en coma.

Se azota una puerta y entra una chica de cabello morado y peinada con dos coletas y dice:

-¡Elichi! Ah sigues trabajando.

-Nozomi tú no deberías estar aquí, si sigues haciendo esto el mundo de los muertos se va vaciar.

-Pero Eli tenemos a miles de personas trabajando para nosotras y no está mal que tomemos un descanso.

-Pero nosotras somos las encargadas de dirigir y tenemos que poner el ejemplo.

-Que aguafiestas además lo dice quien castigo a alguien muy severamente por solo estar en contra de la homosexualidad.

-Repito como ya se lo dije a Arisa, la razón es porque incumplió con la regla 7729 párrafo 3 renglón 4 que dice _"En la vida nadie tiene el derecho de separar el destino de las personas a su alrededor"_.

-Elichi… bésame.

A Eli se le tiñe la cara de rojo, no por enojo sino de vergüenza.

-¡Nozomi! ¡Estamos trabajando! Y tú y yo no podemos hacer esto.

Entonces Nozomi hace un puchero y se va.

-Porque tiene que ser tan linda (dice aun roja), ahora ya entiendo.

_Siempre va haber_ _algo peor que la muerte y es el amor…_

Espero que les haya gustado, las sugerencias son bienvenidas


	2. Capítulo 2

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto a mí? Primero el cheque del banco, después la metida de pata con mi jefe y ahora una infracción. (El hombre desesperado golpea al carro)Realmente odio mi vida (cuando intenta agarrar la multa, de forma misteriosa empieza volar). ¡Genial y ahora esto! (Mientras persigue el papelito)

-¡Corre! Anciano a ver si puedes atraparme jiiji. (Una chica de ojos azules y cabello color jengibre sigue corriendo) Nunca me atraparas (un carro la atraviesa) jajaja ahora tiene que correr tras el carro jajaja.

-Dios mi fatiga, mi vida, realmente la odio.

-Sabes yo desearía tener tu vida. Bye Bye (ella sabe que no le sirve hablar con él ya que él no la escuchara)

-¡Hola a todos! Disfruten de sus días por qué hoy puede ser el último jajaja (ella voltea y se da cuenta que un perro la está viendo) Hola lindo perrito realmente ¿puedes verme? (ella intenta a garrarlo pero el perro empieza a ladrar)

-Oye tranquilo, tú nunca me podrás hacer…

-Kyaa! Amigo tranquilo

-Esa voz… Umi (ella voltea dando se la sorpresa de su "vida" ahí está su amiga no ha cambiado mucho pero está más alta, se le ha formado un poco de cintura y ahora trae un nuevo uniforme con cinta azul) Wow Umi ¿enserio eres tú? Cuanto tiempo, nunca las veo pasar por aquí y…

-Cuídate perrito si te acercas sacaré mis flechas y mi arco.

-Jejeje ahora tú debes de tranquilizarte. Oye amiguito tranquilo no le haré daño es mi amiga (ella lo mira con una sonrisa y el perro se retira al parecer su amo le llama)

-Uff que alivio (ella también sigue caminando)

-¡Oye! Espérame tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Sabes ya empiezan hablar de mí, te lo juro, hablan de la maldición de la niña que murió atropellada justo aquí, y ahora solo se dedica hacerle maldades al quien pase por aquí, lo mejor es que es cierto, pero solo a los ruidosos como aquel tipo. ¿Por qué te detienes?

-kō-Home-Mercado

-¿Qué? (al mirar enfrente se encontraba otra chica de cabello grisáceo) Vamos con ella Umi ¿sí? (pero la peliazul solo se detiene).

_FLASHBACK._

_Era un día lluvioso en un panteón en donde mucha gente rodeaba una tumba en especial, lloraban familiares y amigos por ella seguían sin aun poder creer que había muerto._

_Al terminar su velorio de dicha chica, todos abandonaron el lugar excepto por dos jovencitas que se mantenían cabizbajas sin decir alguna palabra hasta que…_

_-Tenías razón debimos decirle._

_-No es tu culpa las dos teníamos miedo._

_-Pero nosotras, pero ella fue mi primera y mejor amiga…no debí escondérselo._

_-Lose, pero su muerte no nos impedirá que estemos juntas._

_-No._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Solo éramos amigas, solo debíamos ser amigas y en hora en adelante solo seremos amigas._

_-Espera A sí mismos Kotori Vivienda es bien razonando._

_-Es lo mejor para ti y para mí, volvamos a ser amigas._

_-¡No, porfavor! ¡No me hagas esto!_

_-Lo siento_

_Umi no esperando más que escuchar corre alejándose y dejando un mar de lágrimas atrás al igual que su amor._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-¿Qué pasa…?

-(Honoka no pudo terminar porque en el momento se sintió una ráfaga de viento demasiado fuerte, Umi se había echado a correr…por supuesto en el sentido contrario en donde estaba Kotori).

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué voy hacer con esta mujer? (se va detrás de ella, pero es detenida por un ser de túnica negra).

-¡Hola! Honoka del Fantasma

-¿Qué paso Arisa? Si vienes a preguntarme por Yukiho, sigue asustada, porque cada noche ve a una chica rubia que le pide que sean amigas.

-No vengo por eso (con la cara roja) ¿Cuándo piensas arreglar el conflicto con el que cargas?

-Cierto. No lose

"No lo sé. Mi hermana va a regresar a la orden de detención.

-¡Esto es tan frustrante!

-Todo estaría bien si tan solo no te hubieras puesto de neurótica ese día.

-Sí, lose.

_FLASHBACK._

_-¡Son unos monstruos!_

_-¡Honoka! ¡No es lo que tú crees!...bueno si es lo que tú crees…es complicado._

_-¡No quiero oírte Umi! ¡Las odio!_

_-¡Espera! (dice Kotori desesperada porque su amiga había cruzado la calle corriendo sin haberse fijado antes que venía un carro)._

_-¡Honoka! ¡No! ..._

_Fue demasiado tarde el cuerpo de Honoka había azotado en el piso tan bruscamente por el fuerte golpe que recibió del carro._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-¡Lose, lose, lose! (empieza a lloriquear tirándose al suelo y pataleando).

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?...Ok solo por esta vez te voy ayudar.

-(Honoka se levanta confundida) ¿Eh?

-Te voy a conceder el don de poder comunicarte con Umi y Kotori con la condición de que no les digas quien eres (chasquea los dedos) ¡Listo! Es mejor que comiences.

-(Honaka de felicidad se lanza sobre Arisa y la besa en los labios) ¡Gracias! Y esto es muestra de mi gratitud, y no te preocupes es como si hubieras besado a Yukiho (se va corriendo)

* * *

><p>Umi se detuvo después de tanto correr.<p>

-Es momento de regresar.

_-Camina, camina, camina, hola, camina, camina, ¿cómo estás?_

-(Umi da un sobresalto) ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

_-Solo_ _tú y nada más… tú._

-¿Y esta voz?

_-Soy tu conciencia_ _(Dice Honoka)._

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora te me apareces?

-_Porque he salido de ti para decirte que tienes que volverte a unir con Kotori…y que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela._

-¡Me niego! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

_-Entonces no volveré a ser parte de ti y con el tiempo perderás la razón jejeje._

-¡No te necesito! ¡Y tampoco a ella! (se va directo a la escuela pero antes Honoka o su "conciencia" le grita)

_-¡Y ayer en la noche!_

Umi se detiene con la cara toda roja al no más poder ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡No digas esto en público! ¡Pervertida, realmente mi mente es una pervertida! (Repite esta palabra gritando sin darse cuenta que hay gente a su alrededor).

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Qué le pasa a la niña? ¿Qué es pervertida?

-Solo….solo no te acerques a ella hijo.

Umi deja de gritar y sigue caminando.

_-¿Enserio?!... ¿Enserio quieres perder la razón Umi?_

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí! Voy a volverle a hablar con ella pero eso si no volveré a ser su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Dos semanas! ¡Llevas dos semanas prometiéndome, jurándome que le vas a hablar! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! –Honoka o la "conciencia" dice muy enojada.<em>

-Es q-que n-no están fácil.

_-¡Deshonra, desgracia, en tu mirada se ve la maldad!_

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

_-¿No lo ves? ¡Yo te dije que íbamos a perder la razón!_

-Pero el lunes le hablo.

_-¡No! ¡Hoy tienes que salir! ¡Hay aire fresco allá afuera!_

-Pero si está lloviendo.

_-¡Paraguas! ¡Para eso inventaron los paraguas!_

Bueno, bueno ... Vamos estado.

* * *

><p><em>-Sin más que decir Umi salió de la calidez de su hogar para enfrentarse con la madre naturaleza… ¡Truenos! ¡Lluvia que cae sin control! Y si vamos al parque se enfrentara con el ¿lodo?<em>.

-¡Conciencia! ¡Te he dicho que no me hables cuando estamos en la calle!

_-¡Vamos al parque! ¿Si?_

-No entiendo porque me hago caso.

Al llegar al parque pueden ver a una chica tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia bajo un árbol, ella lleva cargando dos bolsas.

_-Deberías ser un caballero y apoyar a esa doncella en a puros._

-Tú me engañaste.

_-Jejeje tienes suerte que tenga contactos. Bueno apúrate, ve con ella._

* * *

><p>-Hola ¿Te molesta si te ayudo?<p>

-¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es q-que decidí ser un aventurera y caminar por el parque… ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Yo fui a comprar algunas telas y también a alimentar a albacas de nuestra escuela pero de regreso me quede varada aquí por la lluvia.

-S-si q-quie-eres te puedo ayudar a salir de esto.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!

El camino a la casa de Kotori fue callado pero se veía la felicidad en ambas personas.

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo de los muertos…<em>

-¡No entiendo Nozomi-chan! ¡¿Por qué no puedo obtener mi nueva vida?! ¡Ellas dos aceptaron estar juntas!

-Hay Honoka, ellas dos no deberían ser amigas si no algo más.

-Pero…pero Umi le regalo hoy una albaca de peluche a Kotori y eso es una muestra de cariño más que amigos.

-Hay una de ellas que sigue evitando su destino, y tú, sabes quién es y porque lo hace.

* * *

><p><em>En la casa de Minami Kotori…<em>

En el cuarto de cierta jovencita se encuentra acostada una joven abrazando aun un peluche en forma de albaca.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Volviendo a traicionar a mí amiga! Yo se que Umi-chan quiere más que una amistad…pero no debo aceptarlo….no…_"no hablare de mi amor"._

- No me interesa tener novia eso es historia ya lo sé todo

_-A quien crees que engañas ella es lo que tu más quieres ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes._

- (Ohhh nooo)

_-No lo disimules bien sabemos dónde está tu corazonnn.._.

-No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)

_-Tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo_

-Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor. Creía ya haber aprendido siempre el inicio es hermoso mi mente dice ten cuidado porque no todo es maravilloso

_-Ya lo entendemos que la quieres y la extrañas no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que la amas trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy enamorada estas._

-(Noooo) No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)

_-Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor. _

-No insistan más, no diré que es amor

_-__**Quieras o no te atrapo el amor**_

-No pidan más que lo diga, no harán jamás que lo diga

_-Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_

-Ohhhh Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor

- _Shalalalalala, Ahhhh ..._

* * *

><p>-¡Bien hecho chicas! ¡Gracias por ayudarme! No entiendo como Eli les dio permiso.<p>

-Está trabajando (dice Arisa).

-Esta de malhumor (dice Nozomi).

-Pero ¿Cómo sabias que Kotori aceptaría a Umi con esta canción de amor?

-Jejeje a nosotras nos gustaba ver "Hercules" de pequeñas.

-Bueno ahora solo hay que esperar a mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente…<em>

Umi se encuentra en la esquina de la calle esperando a Kotori para ver si se pueden ir juntas a la escuela. A lo lejos ve a esa chica acercarse.

-Buenos días ¡Me preguntaba si tú y yo podemos ir a la escuela juntas!

Kotori no dice nada solo le da un beso en la mejilla y la toma de la mano. Ahora las dos se dirigen hacia la escuela.

-Dime Arisa… ¿Ahora puedo obtener mi nueva vida?

-Según esto…sí. Puedes formarte en la fila.

-(Mira hacia el hoyo negro que hizo Arisa y puede ver una gran fila) ¿Es enserio?

* * *

><p>Aquí está la continuación. Siguiente capítulo la historia de Tsubasa y Anju. Espero que les haya gustado, las sugerencias son bienvenidas<p> 


End file.
